


return

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Domestic, Future Fic, M/M, Vampires, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The reason you’re so afraid of sharp things… It’s because of me, isn’t it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	return

**Author's Note:**

> i am 100% aware that my writing would be better drawn as a comic but as i lack the time to accomplish that, writing will have to suffice.  
> (also i have a ritsumao quota to fulfill tbh)  
> first enstars fic, enjoy

When you come home one night from your part-time job, you pass by the small kitchen, only to find your boyfriend standing at the counter, preparing food. You slip into the room, tilting your head with an affectionate smile.

“So,” you begin, leaning against the door and crossing your arms. “Even sleepy guys like you can cook dinner, huh?”

Ritsu lifts his head languidly to look at you, his hands poised over a chef’s knife and some vegetables (all but garlic, of course.)

“Aah, Maa-kun… Don’t say that like I’ve never cooked before, okaaay…”

With a laugh, you wander over behind him. “Alright, alright. It’s true you do cook more at night than in the mornings, anyway.”

“Because Maa-kun cooks in the mornings and afternoons, I’ll cook at night. That works, doesn’t it~?” Ritsu smiles softly, going back to chopping the green onions.

“Except for the fact that the food you cook looks practically inedible…” You mumble, laughing a little. On a quick resolve, you push up your sleeves and step beside him. Ritsu looks at you in slight surprise, and you give him a grin. “Let me help you out, alright? We’ll make something presentable together.”

“That’s kind of mean, Maa-kun…” He whines softly, but nudges into your arm. “I won’t refuse, though. I don’t mind cooking with Maa-kun.”

“That’s right. It’s more fun this way, anyway.”

“Even though you must be exhausted from working all day… Even Maa-kun’s need their rest, you know~”

“I don’t need you to tell me that. ...Or maybe I do?” A nervous laugh pushes itself from your throat. “It’s hard to stop working once I’ve gotten started. I just keep picking up more and more work, it seems.”

“Well, if Maa-kun helps me prepare the food, then I can relax, right? So I don’t really mind~”

“Just don’t fall asleep in the middle, okay? You’ll hurt yourself.” You reprimand gently, and then push the chopped cabbage into a bowl. “Anyway, what were you planning on cooking, Ricchan?”

Ritsu hums quietly in thought, waving the knife a little. “Mm~ I was going to just put aaall sorts of vegetables into a pan and season it… The usual, you know.”

“Not really, but it always ends up tasting good, doesn’t it? I’ll make sure it looks okay.” You say, reaching over to cut up some ginger. Ritsu watches you quietly, before humming to himself again.

“Hmm, come to think of it, you’re handling the knife pretty well, Maa-kun… Have you always been that good with knives?”

“Huh? Oh, you mean…” You stop in realization, your chest tightening.

A conditioned chill of fear runs down your spine, making your hands tremble. The sharp blade of a knife, of scissors, any blade– somehow you’ve become accustomed to the fear. The precise, sharp pain of the tiniest slit, and the blood that surfaces from the wound– _somehow_ you have always been aversive to it, since you were young. You always told everyone that it was okay, you were fine, if only to make sure no one would worry about you. But in truth, you were always afraid. But for the reason of…

You sigh heavily, dropping your head. “Well, the truth is I can’t stay afraid of things like that for ever. I know that, so I’ve tried to do things like cooking.”

“You cook a lot, Maa-kun…” Ritsu points out, blinking plainly, and you shrug.

“Well, I cooked a little back in school… Even though it was mostly pastries and stuff. I didn’t actually have the time to cook until we graduated, but…” You look at Ritsu, smiling awkwardly. He watches you with his usual half-lidded, curious eyes. “It became something I was used to, I guess.”

Ritsu blinks once, twice– then looks back down at the cutting board.

“Heeeh~... I see.”

“Hey, what’s with that uninterested reply?” You nudge him with a slight pout, and Ritsu huffs quietly, tilting his head away from you.

“The reason you’re so afraid of sharp things… It’s because of me, isn’t it?”

You blink, pushing the ginger aside. “Eh, was it really something like that? Maybe that’d make sense, though.”

“You really forget the important things, don’t you, Maa-kun…” Ritsu sighs, but continues, a strange solemnness in his voice. “It’s my fault you’ve become so afraid of them, after I’d bite your neck as a joke.”

“Come to think of it, I do remember something like that…” You mumble, furrowing your brow in thought, trying to reach into the deepest part of your mind for any memories. Ten years is a long time, and it could have been even longer than that. The realization doesn’t seem to strike you as too surprising though, given the circumstances.

“Back then, I thought it was fine as long as I left a mark on you.” He goes on, quietly. “But I didn’t want to hurt Maa-kun anymore. So I had stopped biting without permission.”

Staring at your hands, you don’t meet Ritsu’s gaze, even at his honest confession. Somehow, it’s hitting you slowly, coming to realize that the fear you’ve had all this time was because of your closest friend (and boyfriend, at that.) But it’s true; he had stopped biting so much, even resorting to the transfer student back then, hadn’t he?

The sound of the knife hitting the cutting board fills the silence between you and Ritsu, as you let the realization sink in.

“So it’s like that, huh…” You say, finally, and Ritsu looks at you, worry in the depths of his irises.

“You aren’t mad at me, are you, Maa-kun?” He asks, looking disheartened suddenly. “Even though I’ve been holding myself back this whole time…”

“No, that’s not what I meant…” You correct yourself, waving your hand. “I– I wonder if it’d be different now. Since we’re living together like this, and I’ve gotten over my fear somewhat…”

Ritsu tilts his head at you, a sly smile forming on his face. “Hmm~? Is Maa-kun offering himself to me at last?”

You blush, indignant. “You don’t have to say it like that. I’m just wondering if I’d be okay with it now…”

Still smiling, Ritsu lifts his hand to his lips and hums contentedly. “I can’t refuse an offer like that, can I~?”

“If you’re gonna be like that, then just–” You frown as your face heats up more, looking to the side. “Just do it, then.”

“Mm, I’d rather do it in the morning though, when I actually need the energy, you know…” Ritsu says, in that slow and languid voice of his, as he moves in close, bracing his fingers against your neck.

“You aren’t really in a position to complain, are you? I’m letting you do this, after all.” You mumble as you lean against the counter for stability. Ritsu drops his face on your shoulder, causing you to stiffen, but you don’t pull away, even if your nerves are getting a bit out of control.

“Ah, Maa-kun. I can smell your blood even from here.” He mumbles into your shirt, hands on your back.

“And I can smell the green onions on you.” You glance at the top of his head, pursing your lips. “Also don’t say such weird things, okay? Jeez...”

Ritsu hums softly, then lifts his face to look at you, his fangs bared and glistening in the light of the stove overhead. You flinch, almost imperceptibly; Ritsu is close as usual, but with the prospect of him biting you for the first time in years… Your breath picks up slightly, anxiety filling your gut, and you close your eyes, trying to calm yourself.

“Nn? Maa-kun, don’t force yourself…”

“No, I–” You place your hands on Ritsu’s shoulders, causing him to jump a little, and look into his scarlet eyes. Unfaltering, resolved. “I want to do this. You… You need to feed, too.”

“But this is about overcoming Maa-kun’s fear, not me, right…? Ah, but I don’t mind…” Ritsu runs a finger along the sharp tooth, light enough that it won’t puncture the skin. “I’ve been wanting to feed off Maa-kun’s blood since forever… It really is the best, you know?”

“Well, whatever works is fine, I guess,” You say, pressing a hand to your heart and exhaling. “I just want to get over this once and for all. I haven’t even realized the reality of the situation till now...”

Ritsu tilts his head, blinks at you slowly. But then he smiles softly and reaches up to pat your head.

“There’s no need to worry, Maa-kun. Trust me, okay…?”

And you look up into his eyes, still half-lidded, but there’s a shine to them– adoration, trust, or maybe it’s understanding? Just in past years, Ritsu has become less selfish, letting you do whatever you want, but he wishes to be spoiled, just as always. Even if right now, he is undoubtedly excited to drink your blood for the first time in years, you know he understands how you feel, too. And with that in mind…

You nod, steeling yourself. “Right. Ricchan, I’m trusting you, okay? You’re my Ricchan, after all.”

“Mmhm, and I’ve been holding back all this time, right?” He murmurs, moving in close, his breath warm on your neck. “I won’t hurt you, Maa-kun.”

“Right.”

From here, you can smell the linen scent of Ritsu’s clothes, the soft touch of his cold skin, as his fingers ghost on your neck, pressing just slightly to your pulse. Holding your breath, you tilt your head to the side, exposing your neck– and he sinks his teeth into your skin.

Your first reaction is to yelp loudly in pain– Ritsu would have completely removed himself from you if you weren’t already holding him in place– and you spill out (perhaps overused) reassurances, _i’m alright, it’s okay, i’m fine,_ even as the pain melts into something completely different than you remember _or_ imagined. The warmth seeping through your bones, the dizziness that is undoubtedly a result of your blood being literally _drained_ from your neck, and… a strange, aching feeling in your gut.

Immediately, you snap out of your dizzy reverie, and pat Ritsu’s head a few times in an almost embarrassed panic.

“R-Ricchan, that’s enough, okay? I’m–”

Ritsu makes a disgruntled face, mouth still fastened to your neck as he hums out an unsatisfied groan, but complies. He pulls away from you, _your_ blood staining the corner of his mouth, and you have a hard time not staring at that, even as he wipes the wound on the side of your neck with his finger.

“Maa-kun…” Ritsu breathes, his complexion already looking brighter, his eyes a bit wider, pupils dilated. And then he smiles, laughing softly as he presses his blood-stained finger to his lips. “Just as I remembered, your blood seriously is the best…”

“That’s all good, I guess, but– what the heck _was_ that?! That felt com- _pletely_ different than I remember it being!” You clasp your hand to your neck and give him a look of bewilderment, but Ritsu only continues grinning, leaning in over your shoulder.

“Who knows~? It wasn’t that bad, was it? Fufu.”

Hesitantly, you wrap your arms around him. “Well, I guess not. It hurt at first, but it didn’t feel _terrible_ …”

“So that means I get to feed off Maa-kun’s blood again, right? That would be useful in the mornings~”

“Hey, remember that I’m still trying to get over this fear, okay?” You pout, and Ritsu laughs, livelier than you’ve ever heard him.

“I know… I won’t push Maa-kun, of course. I know better than that, don’t I?”

You give in and laugh a little. “Yeah, maybe. Let’s finish up dinner now, okay…”

Shifting away, you attempt to turn back to the counter of neglected chopped vegetables, but Ritsu holds you in place, face pressed to the crook of your neck.

“Hey, I told you already, Ricchan, no more for n–” You begin to reprimand, but then he simply presses his lips to the exact place he had bitten before, sealing it with a gentle kiss. Blinking in shock, your face flares up in embarrassment; without thinking, you attempt to push him away.

“W-Wah, Ricchan, stop it! That tickles!”

“Hehehe, Maa-kun is cute~” Ritsu sings contentedly into your shoulder, and clings to you more. “Kiss kiss~”

“Aaah, jeez, what am I going to do with you…” You give up, letting him stick to you. But you offer an affectionate smile, huffing out a laugh, and pat his head. “Since I spoiled you extra today, you better not fall asleep, alright?”

“Mm, as Maa-kun says…~” He replies, then detaches himself from you, smiling even happier than usual. “I love you, Maa-kun.”

You smile back, even if you’re embarrassed. “What are you saying all of a sudden… I love you too, Ricchan.”

And you tell yourself, _it’s okay_ , as Ritsu fastens the apron around his waist, looking content and _alive_.

_i can trust him– ricchan, who loves me so much._

You stand next to him, your most important person, with the incarnate of all your fears in hand. Poised against the cutting board covered in cabbage and green onions, you feel a little less afraid. A little more brave.

_i’ll be okay._

(and this time, you mean it.)


End file.
